What? Transfers?
by plantlight
Summary: what? transfer students at hogwarts? unheard of! well... not for the youngest Black brother and a Potter cousin... i don't own harry potter, i don't write that well. I had a review!
1. Black, Potter, and Simmons

"Potter…no I will not go out with you!!! For the hundredth time, NO!!!" Lily Evans shouted before sprinting up the stairs.

"Prongs leave the poor girl alone…" Remus sighed looking up from his book ,"It's only the second day back and you have asked her…what…fourteen times???"

"Moony, you just don't understand…" James muttered.

"Yes he does…" Sirius cut in, "He happens to have a girlfriend, but he won't tell me who it is!!!"

"He does??? Wait, how did you hear me, Padfoot?" James asked; thinking about this conundrum is his head as well as the Evans one.

"I have very acute hearing stills…some people even say I can hear like a **dog**." Sirius replied, with slight emphasis on 'dog.'

"Right…" James said as he walked up the stairs, followed closely by Remus and Sirius.

"Why does it smell like shit in here…oh, bloody hell, Peter!!! You better not have that cheese you like in here…" Remus shouted as he gagged for air

"Remus!!! My mom won't let me have it at home…" Peter yelped.

"I can see the bloody hell why…" Sirius shouted, "Where is it!!!"

"Use that acute sense of smell of yours…" James grumbled because of the fact he was holding his nose, trying not to breathe in the stench.

"Right…here it is!!!" Sirius yelled, boiling with pride. He quickly opened a window and tossed the foul cheese out the window.

"No!!! Not my cheese!!!" Peter moaned, "Sirius!!! How would you like it if I threw your bacon out the window???"

Sirius's fists clenched, his whole body seemed ready to lunge in Peter's direction at full force and to punch immediately. "He's really done it now…" Remus whispered to James who nodded as they backed for the door.

Sirius swung around to face Peter and hissed, "Do you really wanna go there with me??? You threaten the safety of my bacon and you die…got it???"

Peter's face went deathly pale, "N..n..no" Peter stammered, "Never"

"You don't go it???" Sirius said with a malicious chuckle, "that's not good, maybe I'll have to teach you what happens…"

"I….what I means was...no I'll never hurt your bacon…" Peter whimpered.

"Good!!!" Sirius's face brightened and he began to talk to Peter about snogging.

"He sure was lucky…" James chuckled slightly, out of fear, "that could've been bad."

"Definitely…" Remus responded quickly entering the conversation.

"So…Moony… who's the lucky girl???" Sirius asked trying not to sound intrigued.

"Well…I'm not going to tell you!!!" Remus sighed.

"Why not! I want to know, tell me, tell me! Tell me!!!!" Sirius moaned.

"I'm not going to tell you… If I do you'll give the poor girl hell!!!" Remus groaned.

"It's a girl…good…" Sirius muttered.

"Of course it's a girl you, you, sick bastard!!!" Remus shouted angrily.

"You don't need to go insulting me about it…" Sirius complained.

"Yes he does!!!" James and peter cut in.

"I'm going to the great hall and see if they're any hot new transfer students worth snogging this year," Sirius mumbled as he exited the common room.

"Sirius!" James yelled as he ran to catch up, "There are never any new transfer students!" Remus and Peter sighed as they too ran to catch up.

"I heard there were four this year…and one's my brother," Sirius yelled down the hallway toward.

"What?" Remus and James shouted, "You have another brother?"

"Yeah, I have two…after the whole family feud, Dumbledore thought it was best, so they sent Ben to live with my grandmother. Why didn't you know about the transfer? You're cousin is transferring too, James."

"What? My cousin…which one?" James asked shocked that no one had told him this crucial tidbit of information.

"Um…the hot one…too bad bloody Ben has claimed her! What's her name…Sandy?" Sirius responded.

"Sarah! The playboy of the school's brother is dating my little cousin!!" James said now enraged at the very idea.

"James! I've been looking all over for you!" A tall girl with curly dark hair shouted at him.

"Sarah!" James shouted giving the girl a big hug.

"James, long time no see…Merlin, Quiddich has done you some good!" Sarah gasped, looking over her cousin's stature.

"Thank you…where's this Ben boy?"

Sarah sighed, "Over there…" she said pointing over at a tall black haired boy talking to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and the boy walked toward them. "What was that about?"

"Oh, he just asked me which house I wanted to be in…" Ben mumbled.

"So what is this I hear about you staking a claim on my cousin, here?" James inquired, trying not to hit him.

"I think that's backwards…" Sarah said with a slight blush as Ben cocked an eyebrow at her, "Yeah, that's backwards…"

"Which house did you pick?" Sirius cut in excitedly.

"Well…some bastard told him I wanted to be in Slytherin, Ben muttered, "and I had to clear that up…"

"Not Sytherin?" Sirius whooped joyfully.

"No!!! Why the bloody hell would I want to be in Sytherin!!! The only people that are in Sytherin are—"

"Gorgeous and, of course, your favorite brother is there too," Regulus interrupted.

With a quick roll of his eyes Ben replied, "Please!!! Don't flatter yourself. I distinctly recall you pushing my out of trees when we were younger and laughing while—"

"I was only six at the time!!!" Regulus argued desperately.

"Will you at least show some manners and stop interrupting me you ingrate," Ben replied with quite a bit of malice.

"I like him already!!!" James declared in a Lordly voice, "Young Master Black, you are almost welcome into the group except for the fact that you are dating my cousin,"

"Dating???" Both Ben and Sarah yelled simultaneously and glared at James, "And who, pray tell, told you that little tid-bit of information?"

James actually looked frightened to much of the other's shock, "S—S—irius"

Both turned to Sirius with a devilish smirk marring their faces. Sirius gulped and backed away before rushing to say, "Well…some guy named Maxwell told me you were…"

"Maxwell…" Ben said with a smirk as he and Sarah left the great hall.

"Well… that was strange…" Remus remarked after the pair had left.

You're telling me!!!" Sirius murmured, "And they weren't even threatening you!"

a half hour later

Ben and Sarah returned to the great hall with huge smiles on their faces. The duo promptly sat down next to their respective relative. James and Sirius watch the pair warily and as the two maintained their impish grins. James and Sirius followed their eyes to an unhappy looking boy entering the hall.

The boy had green hair which looked like it was made of cactus, his face was an interesting shade of blue, and he seemed to be limping as he walked. As he reached the table, he muttered, "Maxwell…"

Both Sarah and Ben chuckled at him. He sent the pair a heated glare and they couldn't contain their laughter, all three were having seizure-like fits on the floor of the great halls and were getting bizarre looks from most of the school populous.

Lily looked startled as she entered the great hall. She saw three of the new transfer students with **Potter and Black!!, **to say she was astonished was an understatement.

She marched right up to the group of seven (James, Sirius, Ben, Sarah, Maxwell, Remus and Peter) and proceeded to yell at Potter, "Potter!!! What do you think you're doing!!! We have enough trouble with just the four of you and now you're trying to get three more miscreants for Hogwarts to have to deal with!!! You should be ashamed of yourself!!!"

The transfer students looked at her like she had grown another head. The girl looked at her and asked, "Who are you?" as sweetly as possible.

Lily smiled at her and replied, "Lily Evans and I'm the Gryffindor—"

"Well, Lily Evans, you're a bitch."

Lily stared at her in confusion and then onto the two boys who burst into laughter. The girl continued, "I'm Sarah **Potter**, the one with the black hair is Polaris Benjamin **Black** and the one with the plant head is Maxwell Simmons."

Lily opened her mouth in shock at the girl and saw James angrily smacked Sarah on the back of the head. She turned and angrily stalked away from the group and to her friends. She then proceeded to tell them the news.

"This is going to be one strange year," Remus whispered to Peter and he nodded in agreement.

_Well…here is some information that might be necessary: this starts before 1__ST__ year sorting _

_**Years:**_

_**Marauders- 6**__**th**_

_**Transfers- 3**__**rd**_

_Also, I realize that there should be another transfer student, its coming up shortly. _


	2. An Interesting Sorting

"Well…that was certainly an interesting first day;" Maxwell stated seriously as they walked down into the Great Hall for first year sorting (they are early for seats near the good food

"Well…that was certainly an interesting first day;" Maxwell stated seriously as they walked down into the Great Hall for first year sorting (they are early for seats near the good food.)

"I agree," Ben said with a chuckle, "I'm glad you look normal now that could have been an interesting way to go to classes."

"I hate you," Maxwell muttered as he carted his hand through his auburn tinted blond hair.

Sarah laughed before replying with a smug, "But you love us more, Max."

Max sent his most frightening glare before all three burst into laughter, "Too true, too true,"

The trio watched in horror as a blond haired girl entered the hall. "No…" Ben hissed, "Dear Merlin, No!!"

"Helloguyshowhaveyoubeenihopewehavefunthisyearlikelastyear," The stalker of the young Black and Simmons said as annoyingly quickly as possible with a sadistic giggle.

"Fine Martha!" Ben and Max mumbled with a sigh.

Sarah, on the other hand, was not so calm about the situation, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!! WHAT BLOODY IDIOT LET YOU THE BLOODY HELL INTO THIS BLOODY SCHOOL SO YOU COULD BOTHER THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF US!!"

"Five" Ben muttered to Max who nodded in agreement, "she must be really mad,"

Max nodded and then sighed, "Well Martha is crazy,"

"I know but five?"

"I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE THE BLOODY-- "

"Six," Max pointed out.

"COUSIN OF BLOODY--"

"Seven" Ben cut in.

"MALFOY OR THAT ONE OF OUR BLOODY--"

"Eight," Max said in wonder, " the last time she cursed Martha this many times was when she broke into your house—"

Sirius, who had been watching the scene unfold with interest interrupted the conversation, "What!! She broke into Grandmother's house!!"

Ben nodded. "TEACHERS GAVE YOU A BLOODY—"

"Nine! She's now tied with the time Martha went through your trunk and started sniffing your dirty underwear,"

"That's bizarre," Remus quickly remarked staring at Martha with unadulterated fear.

"RECOMMENDATION TO THIS BLOODY—"

"Ten" Peter giggled, "I like this game!!" Everyone turned and looked at him and James sighed and patted him on the head:

"Good for you Peter, that's nice,"

"SCHOOL SO YOU COULD DRIVE US INTO BLOODY—"

"Eleven," Ben sighed, "More than the time Martha tied us to chairs and told us she would only untie us if we took wizarding oaths to allow only her to bear our children,"

"Bloody Hell that girl is crazy!" James exclaimed and Ben and Max both nodded sadly."

"INSANITY—" Sarah finished her rant over a still happy and smiling Martha who stood unperturbed by the entire affair.

"You know she doesn't care if you yell at her," Max pointed out.

"Yeah…" Sarah mumbled sheepishly.

"Well… you feel better?" Ben asked. At Sarah's nod he continued, then it's fine."

"Yeah," Max butted in, "She probably thinks that you brainwashed us with those pumpkin 'Martian mind control' cookies again"

"I really want to shag her," Peter said dreamily.

**a/n: I really hate him **** he makes me want to hit a wall**

"Alright… we have all discovered that Peter has issues!" Sarah shouted enthusiastically.

and now to the end of the sorting!! (Mainly so I can have it in here)

"…And finally, we have Zarrot Zyxert," McGonagall sighed, her voice slightly hoarse.

"SLYTHERIN"

" And now, due to some family quarrels, we will sort our new transfer students: Polaris Black--

"Ben" Ben/Polaris hissed.

"-- Sarah Potter, Maxwell Simmons, and Martha Malfoy" Dumbledore announced.

"Mr. Black, please place the hat on you head and it will tell you your house," McGonagall sighed.

"GRYFFINDOR!!" the sorting hat screamed.

"I could have told them that with out them tell into the world my first name," Ben ground out angrily.

As he went to take a seat at the now screaming Gryffindor table, Sarah walked up and whispered, "Save me a seat!"

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

"Maxwell Simmons!"

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

"and finally, Martha Malfoy" McGonagall sighed again.

As the hat was placed over her head, it let out an ear splitting scream and started to cry, "Albus, I'm begging you!! Make it stop!!" and promptly lost its extraordinary properties and became and ordinary hat.

"Wow…" Professor Dumbledore mumbled, "um….dear? ... Why don't you be in Slytherin?" Martha sat down next to Lucius Malfoy and the entire school populous stared at her in shock.

"wow indeed," Max murmured, "I told you she was crazy," He said, turning to the Marauder crew, "I told you."


End file.
